Our Love Lives
by AnelicuChan
Summary: PLEASE READ THE STORY FROM THE BEGINNING BECAUSE I MADE CHANGES! Alice has a crush on Shun, Runo has a crush on Dan, and Mira has a crush on Ace. Melover(OC) is in an arrnaged marriage and Julie is dating Billy. Will the crushes turn into something more, or will they stay crushes, and what will happen to the other relationships? AlicexShun MiraxAce RunoxDan OCxOC JuliexBilly.
1. Chapter 1

_Melover's POV_

"So Alice, Truth or Dare?" Julie was directing that question to Alice. I invited my friends over to my house for a sleepover and we are currently playing Truth or Dare.

"Ummm… I pick truth" Alice said with a shaky voice, obviously knowing Julie will ask her an embarrassing question.

"Which boy do you currently have a crush on?" Julie said with a mischievous look in her eyes. Alice had a slight pink blush on her cheeks.

"Oooooh", Runo said humorously, "I think our dear Alice has got a crush". We all started giggling and laughing while Alice's blush turned slightly brighter. After we quieted down I finally asked, "So Alice, who is the lucky guy?"

Alice stayed silent for a few moments before speaking, "Ummm… Do you girls know the guy that works at the cell phone store?"

"The guy with the hazel eyes and jet black hair? Really?" Mira said unbelievingly.

"Yeah…" Alice said shyly, her voice almost audible.

"You do know he is 25 years old, right?" I asked trying to believe what she is saying.

"Yeah, I mean the difference between ages is…" Julie started counting on her fingers.

"What are you? A kindergartener?" Runo said annoyingly.

"No I'm not!". Julie and Runo started bickering. While Mira was trying to calm the two down, I asked Alice,

"Alice, he is too old for you. I mean there is a 10-year difference." Just when I was about to ask the next question Runo and Julie joined our conversation. "So what's his name?" Mira asked.

"His name is Shun Kazami" Alice said shyly, the slight blush still on her cheeks, indicating she is too in love.

"His birthday is tomorrow and I'm thinking on buying him a gift" Alice said thinking.

"Did he get you anything on your birthday" I asked.

"Yes he did. He bought me earrings".

"Oh..." _Well, he seems nice._

"Okay, there is still one question bugging me. How did you two meet?" I asked willingly and I caught my friends' attention. All eyes were on Alice.

_Flashback_

_Alice walked down the street to the cell phone store. She was going to buy a cover for her new phone. She stopped in front of the store. She opened the store's door and entered._

_"Hello", she said as she walked to the counter. The employee was standing organizing the phone covers on their hangers. When Alice said hello, he turned and smiled and greeted her back. _

_She blushed and told him "Ummm… Do you h-have any c-covers for my phone?" Alice said showing him her phone. She was stuttering because she was looking into his eyes but then she looked away, blushing even more. He just chuckled silently at her actions and gathered the covers of the, and laid them on the counter._

_"Pick what covers you want". _

_She picked a cover with fake diamonds on it._

_"Uh… Here…" She was about to pay but he stopped her and said "I'm not going to let you pay"_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm a friend of your grandfather, and I'm not going to let his granddaughter pay"_

_"Uh…Thanks. But what's your name?"_

_"Shun Kazami"._

_3 weeks later_

_"Happy Birthday, Alice!" Shun said as he handed her a wrapped box. Shun met her on the street. When she unwrapped it, she found that it's a pair of earrings. She was at loss of words._

_"They're beautiful, but… how did you know when is my birthday?"She asked surprised._

_"Well, let's just say that I knew"_

_"Thank you"_

_End of Flashback_

"Awww… He's such a sweetheart" Julie said in her famous squeaky voice while we all nodded.

"Mira, do you have a crush on someone?" Runo asked.

"Well, I have a tiny crush on the sophomore…" She paused as we leaned closer "Ace" She also blushed as madly as Alice.

"And you Runo?" All eyes were on Runo.

"Ummm… I also have a crush on a sophomore, his name is Dan"

"And I'm dating Billy!" Julie said.

"Yeah we all know", Mira replied. I was silent the whole time because I know my turn is going to come.

"You've been awfully quiet Melover. Whom do you have a crush on?" Runo asked me.

"Well the-there is something I got to tell you guys" I said nervously.

"What?", they all asked at the same time.

"Ummm… I'm in an arranged marriage"

They gasped. "What?!" Julie asked shocked. The others were still stunned to say a word.

"My parents believe arranged marriages are better. And the guy I'm going to marry is my childhood friend"

"So that ring on your finger is the-" I cut her short and said.

"The engagement ring".

"So what's his name?" Julie asked me.

"Alex".

_Flashback_

_6 months ago_

_"Com'on honey" my mom shouted from the living room. "Alexander and his parents will be here any second"_

_"Okay mom just a minute" _

_Alex Hiyama was my childhood friend, until he moved to Canada for some reason.. Now he is my fiancé. My parents put me in an arranged marriage with him because we used to get along very well together when we were young. Even though he is 18 years old, we were really good friends. Today is the first time I've seen him in eight years. I stood in front of the mirror for the last time. I was wearing a yellow dress with yellow ballet flats and my hair was in a romantic low bun with my loose hairs framing my face._

_"So how do I look, Whitney?" Whitney is my white, 9-year-old female cat. I accessorized her with a red ribbon around her neck. Since she is going to come down to the salon with me, she has to look nice._

_She just meowed as a response. And I giggled. I was happy, nervous, and worried. Then the doorbell rang. My mom opened the door. And there they were, Alex and his parents. My cat and I were watching everything from my bedroom door. My dad came out of the kitchen and hand-shook Alex's dad's hand. They were really good friends. So were Alex's mom and my mom. My parents called for me from downstairs to come meet Alex for the first time. I took a deep breath, came out of my room, down the stairs with my cat beside me, and into the salon. I entered the salon with my head casted down. As I looked up I saw my parents smiling proudly and so was his parents. Alex and I sat in a different room in the house; catching up. He told me he was going to be a dentist. The meeting went on great._

_And then they left._

_End of Flashback_

"So that's what happened" I said to my friends who were listening to my story with full attention.

"I'm sorry I kept it away from you all" I apologized.

"It's okay. Well it's getting late we should go to sleep now".

"Goodnight everyone" I said.

"Goodnight".

_I lifted something off of my chest. Now it's time to convince Alice that Shun is not the ideal guy for her. She is my best friend; I can't let her commit this mistake. _And I fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

My first story! Yay. Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes bcz i'm still working on it. So Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

_Runo's POV_

After the truth or dare game, which revealed secrets we didn't know about each other, I was the last one to fall asleep. _I just can't believe Melover is engaged._

I woke up the next morning at 9am. I was so tired. I also found that Melover was awake as well. I crawled over to her and said "Morning Melover"

"Morning to you too, Runo."

"I was thinking last night, and I was wondering if we could meet Alex?" I said in a questioningly and at the same time whispering in order not to wake the others.

"Yeah, sure. But he moved to Canada again. But I will tell you when he returns, OK?"

"OK. But it's still not getting to me that you are now engaged. I mean you are fifteen!" I almost yelled.

"Shhh! Keep it down. Well, at least it's not some guy I knew nothing about!" She said.

"Shun Kazami, the guy Alice has a crush, I think he isn't into her, even though he bought her earrings on her birthday. He is older than. What if they started dating? I mean who knows what he's done before; he could be a bad influence." She said.

"You've got a point. So what should we do?"

"I don't know yet."

"We'll try talking to her"

"OK, so meet me in front of her house at 10am"

"Gotcha."

We then decided it's time to wake up the others. Julie was a hard one to wake up.

"Julie, com'on wake up!" Melover said in a nagging voice while shaking her. But Julie won't even shift. She is a deep sleeper.

"Julie! Wake up already!" Mira and Alice said also while shaking her.

"JULIE! WAKE UP!" Julie immediately shot out of bed after I screamed.

"Well, couldn't you let me sleep ten more minutes?!" Julie asked annoyingly. I just rolled my eyes. We went into the bathroom one by one, of course, in order to get ourselves ready. We brought with us clothes and our stuff since we had a sleep over at Melover's. I was wearing a sleeveless blouse, a blue skirt up to my mid-thigh and white ballet flats. Julie was wearing light pink shorts, a white sleeveless shirt, with light pink converse. Alice was wearing a pale-yellow blouse striped with thin black stripes down to her elbows, a white skirt up to her mid-thigh, and white sandals. Melover was wearing jeans pants up to her thighs, a pale-pink blouse up to her elbows, with pale-pink ballet flats. And Mira was wearing a sleeveless, purple blouse, with a little red sleeveless jacket, a white skirt to her mid-thigh, with white vans.

After getting dressed, we gathered our stuff and headed out of Melover's house to our houses to put our stuff there, after saying good morning to her parents and saying goodbye.

_At 10pm_

I waited for Melover in front of Alice's house as we planned. After 5 minutes, I saw Melover running on the side walk up to me. She stopped to regain her breath.

"So, ready to go?" Melover said after regaining her breath.

"Yeah."

We knocked on Alice's door. She opened up and welcomed us in.

"Um… Alice?" I started.

"Yes?"

"We want to talk to you about something" Melover said and I just nodded as an agreement to what she was saying.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um… Shun is not an appropriate guy for you. He is older than you by ten years. And who knows, what if he's done bad things?" Melover said.

"I know him. He didn't do anything inappropriate. We talked, and he told me about himself. Plus, my dad knows him" Alice said confidently.

"What if he's hiding something?" I said.

"He's not!" Alice said almost shouting as we flinched back.

"And by the way, I bought him a gift and I'm going to give it to him tomorrow because tomorrow is his birthday." Alice said.

"But Alice-"Melover was cut by Alice.

"I don't want to listen!" Alice said, almost yelling. Alice literally kicked us out of the house.

"I couldn't get Alice convinced!" Melover said on our way home.

"We tried. All we have to do now is wait for her to realize what she is doing."

Melover went home and so did I. Once I got home, I called Mira and Julie to let them know what happened, since they deserve to know. And the two were about to pitch in on helping us to convince Alice that this is a big mistake but I said that Melover and I tried.

Night fell quickly and I climbed into bed. As I rested my head on the pillow, I began to wonder what will happen if Alice and Shun actually dated or if he felt the same way about her as she does about him. _I doubt it. _And I know my other friends were thinking the same thing. And I fell asleep.

* * *

Another Chapter! Woohoo! Read & Review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank Bunnytea for reviewing**

**On With The Story**

* * *

_Alice's POV_

I woke up today feeling excited and nervous. Today is Shun's birthday, and I bought him cologne because it's the only thing I can afford. I went to the bathroom, wore a yellow sundress with yellow wedges, and went down to eat breakfast.

"Grandfather, I'm going out for some time today, is it ok?"

"Yeah, sure Alice."

I finished breakfast, went to my room, grabbed the wrapped box the cologne inside it, and said goodbye to my grandfather as I darted out of the house. Once I was out of the house I started remembering what happened yesterday when Melover and Runo showed up at my house. I can't believe they were trying to talk me out of this. I mean he is older than me, but he is a really nice and sweet person. _Alice he is too old for you. What if he does something? _I pushed Melover and Runo's words out of my mind as I neared the shop. Shun was in there. I took a deep breath and entered the store.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Happy Birthday, Shun" I said as I handed him the box.

"You shouldn't have."

"I gave you a gift on your birthday like you gave me one on mine"

He unwrapped the box and opened it and saw the present.

"Thank you so much Alice!"

"Um… Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I know this is so suddenly but…will you be my girlfriend?" Shun said as a blush crept upon his face.

I was silent for a few minutes because I didn't know what to say. But eventually the words found their way onto my tongue.

"Uh… Um… Yes!"

"Really?!"

"Yes, you're a really nice guy", I said "Um… I have to go. See you later!"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I walked out of the store feeling a mix of emotions. So many emotions, among them excited and happy. I called Melover, Runo, Mira, and Julie to meet me at the park to tell them what happened. Even though I know they are not going to be supportive.

_Shun's POV_

I can't believe she said yes! I know they are many years between us, but it's as if I was a year older. I wonder if her grandfather knows about that.

_Melover's POV_

Alice called us that she's got great news to tell us. I hope it's not about Shun, but I really want to know what happened. Yesterday she told me and Runo that she is going to give Shun his birthday present and no one is going to stop her. My friends and I ran to the park to meet up with her. We saw Alice there and ran up to her.

"So what's the great news, which we had to run to the park?!" Julie asked panting.

"Um… Girls you better sit down." Alice said. We sat on the lush grass, sitting in our comfortable positions.

"Um… Girls, Shun asked me to be his girlfriend!" Alice said happily.

_WHAT!?_

"WHAT?!" we all said.

"And what did you say as an answer to his question?" Mira asked.

"I said yes!"

_WHAT?! I can't believe what I'm hearing!_

"I hate repeating this, but you do know he's older than you by 10 years, and if you two started dating he may get arrested, right?" I said.

Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Does your grandfather know about that?" Julie asked.

"No, my grandfather don't know and I'm not going to tell him."

"Why?" Runo asked.

"The case is that… I'm not allowed to date until I am in college"

"I know your grandfather Alice. He trusts you that you can differentiate between right and wrong. And now you are breaking that trust. If he finds out, he may never trust you again." I said.

I can sense that she is feeling guilty about her not willing tell her grandfather.

"Alice, we're going home. Please think about this a lot, ok" I said I stood up and left the park to go home. And the others did too after saying their goodbyes.

_I hope Alice will do the right thing in the end._

_Alice's POV_

I was left alone in the park. Melover was right. I should think about this; about my grandfather not knowing about this and not approving of it and Shun being sent to jail if we started officially started dating.

_Ugh! Why didn't I think of these things before!_

I told him yes, without even thinking! I'm currently in a relationship with him and I'm not comfortable. I guess it's for the best to end this. But how will I bring myself to do it?

* * *

3rd chapter done! Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

_Alice's POV_

I left the park after what happened, after I stayed a bit to think. Melover told me to think about me and Shun **a lot. **I sighed and continued my way home. The sun has set and the sky was colored by a calm orange. I walked beside the cell phone shop. _Whew! _Shun wasn't in there. I am trying to avoid him until tomorrow. I opened the door of my house and went straight to my room. I lay on the bed, my eyes looking at the ceiling of my room. _What am I going to do?_ My grandfather doesn't know I am currently dating Shun, and the feeling of guilt was eating me from the inside. Melover was right, my grandfather told me I shouldn't date now and he trusted me, and if he knew about me dating he might never trust me again! But we haven't been dating only for a couple of hours, I can't break up with him today, he will think I was just messing around. Should I wait for tomorrow, a week, or more? And with that in mind I covered myself with my covers and went to sleep.

_Mira's POV_

I still can't believe Alice is dating the cell phone guy! What's his name again? Oh right, it's Shun. Runo and Melover are right; he is **too **old for her. A **10-year difference**! I hope Alice will do the right thing in the end.

_Melover's POV_

I woke up the next morning with the thoughts of Shun and Alice in my head. I still can't believe it!

I'm going to be late! Want to know why? Well, today is Monday, school day. I did my usual morning routine, and headed out of the door and I walked to school.

Nothing unusual happened in school today. But Alice didn't hang out with us during school. She said she needs some time alone.

I came home after school and went to my room. I checked my phone because at school we aren't allowed to bring our cell phones, and if I try to sneak it in I will likely be caught and I'll have to go to the principal's office. So it's better to avoid that.

I turned on my computer to check my email. I waited for my computer to start. It needs time because it's a bit old. I put in my password for my user. I clicked internet, logged into my email, and I checked the inbox.

_No Unread Emails._

I sighed. As I turned my computer off and was heading out of my room my cell phone began to ring. I checked the caller ID and it read Alex. _Alex hasn't called in like 3 months!_

I answered his call:

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Melover!" he said happily, "I hope everything's going ok."

"Yeah, everything's fine".

"I just want to tell you that I'll be arriving in Japan in about 1 week."

"Really?!"

"Yes. And I'm really sorry I didn't call or text or even email you but I've been really busy." Alex said nervously.

"Don't need to apologize I've been busy myself. Um… do you mind if I introduce you to my 4 friends because when I told them I'm engaged, they've been really willing to meet you. I know you told me that I should tell them right away but I've been scared of their reaction."

"I don't mind at all. So what did they say when you told them?"

"Their first word was "WHAT?!""

I got a chuckle out of him. "But then I told them everything after they calmed down"

"I'm glad that you finally told them. I really hate to end this call but I got to go. Love you."

"Love you too" I said in a shy voice.

"Bye"

"Bye"

After I hung up, I called my friends and had a conference call and I told them about them meeting Alex. They were excited, but I can sense the silence Alice was holding. It was uncomfortable, as if she is upset. _I bet it's about Shun._

_Alice's POV_

After school I walked home alone. I didn't want anybody with me. I needed some time to think. I made my choice that I have to end it with Shun, no matter how much I wanted the relationship to stay. I reached my house and walked to my room. As I was changing into regular clothes because I was still in my school uniform, my cell phone rang. It turned out to be my friends having a conference call. Melover said that she asked Alex if we could meet him. _I wish I had a relationship like that. She's engaged you idiot, do you want to be engaged at this early age?! But she seems so happy! Alice! You have more important things to focus on! Right!_

After the conference call, I went out of my house and to the cell phone shop. As I walked down the street, I started practicing scenarios on how do I break the news to Shun. I practiced **many **scenarios, but I decided to stick with "We've got to end this". I stood in front of the cell phone shop and of course Shun was in there. He didn't notice me.

_I took a deep breath. __Here I go…_

* * *

Chapter 4 is done. Thanks 4 Bunnytea for being the only reviewer. Well review and other stuff. ^o^


	5. Chapter 5

_Shun's POV_

I was at the store when I saw Alice at the door of the store. She walked in and we said our hellos. I could sense that she is nervous and tense. _Hmm… I wonder why?_

"Shun… I want to tell you something" she said her head held low.

"Yeah, what is it?" I was about to pull out of the drawer of the counter a velvet box. But I couldn't get the chance to give it to her since she said,

"Shun… We need to break up…" I put the box back in the drawer knowing our relationship is over.

"Wh-why? We only have been dating for about 2 days; I couldn't have done something to make you want to break up with me!" I said. She explained the reason for our break up in a sad tone,

"I'm not allowed to date and my grandfather trusts me to not date. And with dating you I feel guilt eating me from the inside. And if we started officially dating you may get arrested", she said then continued "I'm sorry"

I nodded my head while it's held low. She then said again "I'm sorry". And then she left.

I was heartbroken. I then pulled out the box and opened it. Inside the box was a solid gold bracelet. I was going to give it to her as a little gift on the occasion of the start of our relationship. But it's too late…

_Alice's POV_

_Shun, I really didn't want to hurt you. But I had to do what I felt was the right choice. _As I was walking home I bumped into a brown haired boy. I said I was sorry and then I continued on my way.

I walked home feeling the sadness he must have been feeling. I opened the door of my room and lay on the bed. I started crying. I really wanted him to be with me, but I couldn't because all the while, I was feeling something wrong. And now that feeling was gone. I cried for hours and hours until I felt better.

I then walked over to my phone and made a conference call with my friends.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hi Alice" They said.

"Alice… is something wrong? I can sense it by the tone of your voice" Melover said.

"I broke up with Shun" I said on the verge of tears.

"Oh Alice… Do you want us to come over?" Runo said.

"Yes" I said the tears were rolling on my cheeks.

_Melover's POV_

Alice called us to tell us that she broke up with Shun. And I can sense she was on the verge of tears. Runo asked if we could come over so we could comfort her and she agreed. So we both rushed to Alice's house. She opened the door crying. We let her sit on the couch while we all hugged her. She was really upset because she didn't want to break up with him.

After she calmed down, she told us in details what she did. She said that she walked to the store and she told him that she wants to break up with him. And he didn't utter a word except that he said that they have only been dating for about 2 days. And that was it. After we told her some comforting words, each one left for her house.

I arrived home and changed from my clothes into my night gown. And then I went to sleep.

_Dan's POV_

I was walking to the cell phone shop to meet up with my buddy Shun. As I was walking, I bumped into an orange haired girl.

"Sorry" she said.

"No, it was my fault" I said. She just then walked away. _I think I saw her at school._

I reached the cell phone shop and opened the door. I saw Shun with his head in his hands.

"Wow, dude, what's up?"

"A girl broke up with me."

"You were dating?"

"Yeah, we dated for 2 days. But she told me today that her grandfather doesn't allow her to date."

"Why didn't she tell you that from the first place?"

"I think she said yes, when I asked her to be my girlfriend, without thinking. I was going to give her this before she said she wanted to break up" Shun then pulled out a velvet box. He opened it and there was a solid gold bracelet.

"You must really like her to buy her a solid gold bracelet"

He just nodded.

"What's her name and what does she look like?"

"Her name is Alice. She has orange hair, pale skin, and brown eyes" he said. _Isn't that the girl I bumped into?_

"I think bumped into her while I was walking to your store a few minutes ago. She looked really depressed."

"Why do you think she's depressed?"

"Well, maybe she didn't want to break up with you, but she had to in order for her grandfather won't find out." I said.

"I guess."

"Well, buddy, I hope you'll better" I said.

He just nodded. I then walked out of the store. On the way, I was thinking about a certain blue haired girl, Runo. I have had a crush on her since I first saw her, but I'm afraid to tell her how I feel. I think she is a friend with that orange haired girl, Alice.

_I arrived home and went to my room. __When will you make your move Dan?_

* * *

Another chapter down! And again thanks for **Bunnytea** for reviewing! Plz Review and other stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for ALL the reviewers and readers!**

* * *

_Mira's POV_

I woke up the next morning really tired. I stayed up to one o'clock in the morning trying to finish a book I was reading because it captured my whole attention. My hands couldn't let go off of it. But I fell asleep while reading it.

Anyways, the book talks about a girl who lives alone thousands of years ago. One day, when she was in the market, she bumped into a guy. They fell in love the moment they looked into each other's eyes. And the story is just too long to tell and like I said I didn't continue it.

So I did my morning routine and headed off to school. I walked on the sidewalk with my nose in the book.

"Ow!" I said. I just bumped into someone. My eyes were still closed from the impact, when the person said,

"I'm really sorry!" Now I opened my eyes to see a hand extended for me to grab on. I traced to who the hand was whose, and it was for… Ace!

I blushed and grabbed his hand to lift myself from the ground. My head was casted down in order for him to not see my blush.

He then knelt down in order to grab my book that fell from my hands when we bumped into each other.

"Uh… Thanks" I said. He just smiled.

"Do you mind if I walk with you to school?" he asked, this time **he **was blushing. I just giggled silently and said,

"Sure."

"My name is Ace. What's yours?"

"My name is Mira." I said. There was an awkward silence between us. But it didn't last much seeing that we arrived to school.

I saw my friends and waved hi to them as they did the same. I said bye to Ace as I made my way over to my friends as he did the same.

"What's up with you and Ace?" Julie asked. _I should have seen this coming! Ugh!_

"We bumped into each other on my way to school. And he asked if I minded if I walked to school with him and I took his offer. That's all." I said hurriedly.

"I call to mind, that when we had a sleepover, you said she has a crush on Ace!" Melover said.

"Yeah right, Mira's got a crush!" Julie said cheerfully.

"Please don't make me regret telling you." I pleaded. They just brought their hands to their lips and virtually zipped and locked them, to show me that they aren't going to tell anyone. I just sighed and we continued on our way to our classes.

After school, I walked home alone because my house is on another block. I arrived home after ten minutes. I opened the door and went to my room to change. My dad is on a business trip so the house is deserted until I arrive. I then went down from my room to the living room to watch a bit of T.V.

After about 15 minutes of watching T.V, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I yelled. I opened the door, but no one was there. _Hmph! _I looked down at the mat and I saw a white letter. _Hmm…_

I picked the letter and went inside, closing the door behind me.

I sat down on the couch, examining the letter. _Who would send me a letter?_

I carefully opened the letter to see a paper inside. It said:

_Dear Mira,_

_I was hoping you could meet me in the park today at eight pm sharp._

_~Anonymous_

_Ok, this is scary. What if something happens to me? What if it's been a trap and I got kidnapped?_

Many, many thoughts have been running through my head concerning kidnapping or assaulting. It's 4:30 pm now. 2 hours and a half left for the meeting of the **Anonymous **person.

_Wonder who could it be?_

* * *

**I know it's short but i wanted to leave everything to the next chapter! Review and other stuff!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Mira's POV_

After receiving the anonymous letter, which said that the sender of the letter wants to meet me in the park and 8pm, I've been pretty nervous.

I started to get ready, since it was 7:30pm. I wore baggy, purple top and skinny aqua-green pants with purple ballet flats. I grabbed my purse and put in my wallet, phone, and other stuff.

I took a deep breath and headed out the door. On my way to the park, the streets were almost empty. There are still some cars driving by and people walking. I started thinking about what is going to happen in the park. Maybe it is a secret admirer. Who knows? But I'm going to find out.

_Julie's POV_

"The stars are beautiful Billy…" I said.

I was on a date with Billy. We were sitting on the bench in the park.

"Yeah, they are…" he said. We sat there in silence for minutes, enjoying each other's company.

A guy entered the park and sat on a bench, a bit far from us. I recognized him wearing a masquerade mask. _What's with the mask? _Billy recognized me staring at the guy with the mask.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." I said.

"Oh. Well, it's late. We should go home."

"OK"

We stood up and walked out of the park.

As we were walking home, I noticed something like a red spot at the corner of my eye. It stood there for a second then it dashed into the alley. I ran into the alley, leaving Billy behind. But nothing was there.

"Why did you go into that alley?"

"I thought I saw something…" And we continued on our way home.

_Mira's POV_

As I was walking to the park, I spotted Julie and Billy walking down the street. If Julie saw me alone in the street at night, she's going to bombard me with questions! So I ran into the alley. I heard her footsteps walking into the alley, but she didn't see me because I was hiding behind the trash bin. Since she saw no one was there, she walked out of the alley. _Whew!_

I peeked from behind the trash bin to see if she was gone. I saw her walking down the street with Billy. Once I made sure she was gone, I stood up from behind the trash bin, and peeked again from behind the wall to double check that she is gone. _Yep… she's gone._

I continued my way to the park. It was quite a lonely walk to the park.

I finally arrived. But no one was there. I waited for a few more minutes. But as I was leaving because no one was there, something tapped me on the shoulder. And in a split of a second my fist made contact with whatever tapped my shoulder.

"Ouch!" the person said, placing his hand on his eye.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized. I noticed a mask on the ground. Why was this person wearing a mask? But then I recognized who the person was.

"Ace?!"

"Yes, it's me." Ace said. He removed his hand away from his eye, which was swollen.

"Has my eye swollen?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm so sorry!" I said, "Come to my house so I can apply ice on it" I said.

We walked to my house. He sat on the couch while I brought an ice pack. He applied it on his swollen eye.

"Why were in the park anyway? And what's up with the mask?" I asked curiously.

"I was waiting for you."

"What?!"

"The letter that you received was from me. And about the mask, I didn't want to reveal my identity immediately."

"Oh…" I said, "But why did you want me to meet you at the park?"

"I wanted to say that… I've taken a liking in you since a year. And when we bumped into each other today, I felt something."

"Ace I'm flattered but…"

"But what?"

"I'm not ready."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before he said,

"Well I got to go…"

I followed him to the door to bid him goodbye. I watched him walk on the sidewalk and before he turned the corner, he looked at me. Even though I have a crush on him I wasn't ready to be in a relationship. After that I continued my book that I was reading last night and went to bed.

_Ace's POV_

After I got rejected by Mira, it was so awkward to stay for a while in her house. So I left heartbroken. _I will wait Mira, I will wait until you are ready._

* * *

**Chapter 7 is done! PLz review and other stuff.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Alex's POV_

I'm arriving to Japan from Canada tonight. It's been a week like I told Melover. _Melover… _The last time I saw her was six months ago. Now I left the plane and I'm in the taxi to go to Melover's house. It's already 11:30pm so she might be asleep. I arrived at her apartment in about 30 minutes. I rang the doorbell. _No reply. _ I rang it again. _No reply, again. _She must be asleep. I remembered where she hides the spare key and I used it to open the door. I live in her house when I come from Canada and I stay in the guest room until I return to Canada. I opened the door to find Melover asleep on the couch. I put my luggage on the carpeted floor. I walked over to the couch, squatted next to her head level, and whispered "Melover…"

"Huh…" She said sleepily, "you arrived!" she said happily while hugging me. I returned the hug then I sat on the couch with her.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch?"

"I was waiting for you to arrive."

"Where are your parents?"

"They're sleeping in there room."

"You still seem sleepy, you should go to bed." I said

"But don't you want something to eat?" she asked.

"No, no. I'm fine. I'll catch up with you tomorrow morning, OK?"

"OK. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I unpacked my luggage in the guest room. And went to bed.

* * *

Sorry for the not uploading. I've been having writer's block. I'll upload again when i can! Review and other things.


End file.
